koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit Kings of Ancient China
Bandit Kings of Ancient China (水滸伝・天命の誓い, Suikoden: Tenmei no Chikai) is a turn-based strategy game based on the classic novel Water Margin. Kou Shibusawa is the producer while Noriyoshi Ourai illustrated the game's cover. The music was composed by Shinji Kinoshita, Kazumasa Mitsui, and Yoichi Takizawa. Gameplay The objective of the game is to overthrow the corrupt minister Gao Qiu before January 1127. To accomplish this, the player must build a sizable army from the ground up and become popular enough to gain the emperor's support. Popularity is earned by obtaining new prefectures, managing them efficiently, and aiding their inhabitants through charitable deeds. Aside from reaching the game's deadline date, it is possible to lose if the player's selected hero dies, gets captured, or is labeled a convict. Allowing unaffiliated heroes to defeat Gao Qiu will also end the game in failure. Strategy The strategy phase involves making multiple decisions to improve a prefecture's economy or prepare troops for upcoming battles. Events Throughout the year, events occasionally occur to help or hinder the player's progress. The game divides them into three categories: annual, seasonal, and monthly. Annual events only happen every January. They typically include tribute from functioning prefectures, increased tension between followers, and resource depreciation. The emperor may also request for a hero who can stop Gao Qiu; should the player be chosen, they will receive a decree that authorizes them to fight the minister directly. This authority can be lost if the player's character is forced into exile. Seasonal events occur in the beginning month of every season. Their effects range from changes in climate to territorial decline. In summer, typhoons are usually a source of decline for affected prefectures, plummeting their flood, land, and wealth levels while raising overall rate. During winter, snowstorms become a major threat by making battlefields more difficult to traverse as well as lowering the agricultural quality of affected regions. Epidemics may also come and go in any season to decrease troop count and health. Beneficial events come in the form of spring and fall festivals which raise support and loyalty values while decreasing rate. Monthly events are triggered during random intervals, though their chances of occurring depend on the player's competency. Territories with low support levels are more likely to experience riots from civilians unless they are placated with enough food or gold. Desertion also happens if a follower's loyalty plummets below an acceptable level. Other monthly events include market rate changes and personnel expenses. Prefectures Prefectures are districts that provide factions with resources to form an army. Each month, they are given a turn to act in random order. The rotation pauses when a battle between the player and another army begins. Below is a list of attributes and resources that indicate a prefecture's own parameters. There are about 49 different prefectures in the game, though Gao Qiu's domain can only be accessed if the player receives an imperial decree from the emperor. Prefectures highlighted in red have smithies, those in blue contain shipyards, and the ones in green are equipped with both. #Lan #Dai #Zhen Ding #He Jian #Cang #Huan #Lai #Mi #Yi #Jun #Da Ming #Da Yuan #Yan An #Qing #Wei #Feng Xiang #Dan #Wei Sheng #Long De #Ji #Xu #Hai #Kai Feng #He Nan #He Zhong #Jing Zhao #Shang #Deng #Cai #Ying #Si #Tai #Su #Xuan #Shou #Guang #An #Xiang #Fang #Jin #Xia #Ding #Jiang Ling #Yue #Jiang #Hong #Shu #Yao #Jiu Commands A prefecture's ruler is given a list of commands to choose from during their turn. Most of them are carried out by consuming body points which limit the amount of commands an individual can do. Regardless of their actions, characters regain 5 body points each month. By successfully enacting a command, one can earn experience points to raise one or more of their stats. Commands can only be issued by the player's chosen hero and their sworn siblings. Exiled characters are unable to perform a majority of them until they settle down and form a faction. :* results highlighted in red only apply if the command fails. ;Main Commands *'Fight' - Commands involving conflict and warfare. Requires above average strength to succeed. **'War' - Invade a neighboring faction's prefecture by deploying up to 10 units. Requires food and gold to prolong the campaign. Cannot be issued during a snowstorm. (BP -10) **'Beasts' - Hunt down beasts terrorizing the people. Success is determined by the character's dexterity and troop count. Increases popularity if done right, but failure may result in lower popularity, loss of men, or even death for the hero. There are four different beasts in the game, each one ranked from weakest to strongest: wolves, leopards, tigers, and bears. (BP -10, STR +50, DEX +50) *'Service' - Perform manual labor to help stabilize prefectures. Requires above average strength to succeed. Increases popularity, though the amount earned depends on the hero's mercy level. (BP -15, STR +10) **'Flood' - Construct dams and canals to elevate prefecture's resistance against floods. **'Farm' - Cultivate land to increase the number of food harvested each year. **'Build' - Develop infrastructure to promote wealth, earning more gold in the following year. *'Make' - Make ships or weapons instead of purchasing them. **'Ships' - Build ships. Can only be done by a character with the Steersman ability and 70 dexterity points. A sum of gold is also required for every ship built. The higher the individual's dexterity is, the more ships can be made per command. (BP -15, DEX +15, WIS +10) **'Weapons' - Use metal to forge military arms. Can only be done by a character with 60 dexterity points and 50 wisdom points; the amount of each stat determines how much weapons can be made. (BP -15, DEX +10, WIS +10) *'Move' - Relocate characters or supplies to different prefectures. **'Hero' - Transfer heroes from one district to another. Good Fellows can move any of their followers with this command whereas Chieftains are limited to those stationed with them. Any hero left behind may become the prefecture's new Chieftain in accordance to their position within the group. Food and gold may also be transported with this command. (BP -10, WIS +7) **'Supplies' - Bring resources to another prefecture. Heroes with above average wisdom perform better with this task. (BP -10, WIS +15) **'To Exile' - Force hero to go into exile, abandoning all current territories and suffering a massive drop in popularity. If an exiled hero enters another ruler's prefecture, they will automatically vie for it if support levels are low. (BP -15) *'Ally' - Commands involving diplomacy and recruitment. Requires above average wisdom to succeed. **'Treaty' - Request an alliance with another Good Fellow by sending a messenger with gold. If successful, both parties will not fight each other for 3 years. Does not apply to Good Fellows in exile. More wisdom lessens the amount of gold needed. The messenger's courage value may also become a deciding factor if both factions are equally matched. Payment is not required if the other party is the one requesting. (BP -25, WIS +45/+18) **'Invite' - Recruit a Good Fellow and their followers by inviting them to the player's lair. Only those with less than 2 territories can be invited. More wisdom lessens the amount of gold needed whereas popularity and compatibility levels have an impact on success. While negotiations for travel expenses will occur, paying it may not be enough to convince the intended party to join. The command will also fail if there is not enough space to shelter more heroes. (BP -25, WIS +60/+23) *'Travel' - Visit the local town's facilities. (BP -10) **'Market' - Purchase or sell food and fur. Prices rise and fall in proportion to the prefecture's own rate of value. **'Downtown' - Enter downtown. Contains a list of three commands. ***'Recruit' - Persuade people to join the player's faction. Only Good Fellows and their sworn siblings can issue this command. Popularity and compatibility have an impact on success. Failure to recruit lowers popularity level. ***'Divine' - Learn the chances of recruiting a person for 1 gold. Also provides advice on how to persuade said individual. ***'Rumor' - Pay 10 gold to view a list of 7 random people willing to join, displaying their position and current location for the player's convenience. **'Smithy' - Purchase weapons. Price varies with rate. **'Shipyard' - Purchase ships. Price varies with rate. Once a ship has been bought, the player must choose which hero will use it. *'Solicit' - Solicit resources from the people. Requires above average wisdom and dexterity to succeed. Repeated use of this command may cause support levels to go down. (BP -15, DEX +5, WIS +13/+10) **'Gold' - Acquire gold from civilians. The maximum amount is 9999. **'Metal' - Collect metal from civilians. The maximum amount is 999. *'Hunt' - Obtain resources by hunting. Results can be sold for gold. Requires above average dexterity to succeed. (BP -20, DEX +15) **'Food' - Hunt animals for food. The maximum amount is 9999. **'Fur' - Hunt animals for fur. The maximum amount is 999. *'Heroes' - Commands involving personnel management. **'Brother' - Swear an oath of brotherhood with a fellow Bandit. The target must be present in the player's home prefecture and have a loyalty value of 95 or above. There can only be 9 sworn siblings at a time (5 if playing on the highest difficulty level). The bond is nullified if the individual becomes a Criminal or Prisoner. **'Exile' - Cut ties with a Bandit by sending them to exile. Doing so reduces popularity levels. **'Promote' - Appoint a Bandit as Chieftain. Does not use up a turn. **'Orders' - Inform a Chieftain how to run their prefecture. The character in charge may perform as they like, prioritize more on region development while supporting the player's domain with provisions, or focus on occupying vacant ones for further expansion. *'Organize' - Commands involving military organization. **'Hire Men' - Recruit men using gold as an incentive. The price for recruitment varies with rate. **'Give Men' - Reassign men among heroes within a prefecture. **'Ships' - Reassign ships among heroes within a prefecture. *'Train' - Train men to improve dexterity levels. Both strength and dexterity have an impact on the training's effectiveness. (BP -10, STR +11, DEX +11) *'Feast' - Hold a feast to celebrate. Costs 10 gold per individual, though amount may vary according to rate. Raises body points and loyalty; high integrity values may mitigate the command's effects. *'Rest' - Regain 10 body points by resting for one turn. *'Give' - Commands used for keeping citizens and followers content. **'Citizens' - Donate food to civilians. Raises support level; has more impact if the hero's mercy rating is high. **'Hero' - Pay followers their salaries. Keeps loyalty high; the amount of gold required depends on the character's compatibility with the player's chosen hero. Does not apply to sworn siblings. *'View' - Commands used for surveying data on every character and prefecture. Uses up a turn when viewing rival factions. **'Home' - Examine the player's home prefecture, displaying a list of characters classified as heroes, people, or exiled. **'Other' - View the heroes, people, and exiled characters of other prefectures. **'Domain' - Read overall data on territories owned by the player. **'Alliances' - View current alliances and their duration period. *'Other' - Allows the player to save their progress, adjust message speed, or quit the game. ;Exile Commands *'Flee' - Move with a maximum of 9 other heroes to another prefecture. May cause a decrease in loyalty among followers. *'Recruit' - Same as its main command counterpart, though exiled heroes cannot recruit Prisoners or Criminals. *'Settle' - End exile by settling within a prefecture. If the prefecture's support level is below 40, one can overthrow the current ruler by waging war. *'Rest' - Same as its main command counterpart. *'View' - Same as its main command counterpart. *'Other' - Same as its main command counterpart. Battle Battles are conducted within a hexagon-shaped grid where two opposing armies must mobilize their troops against one another. Both sides are given a single turn per day, decreasing their food supply as a result. The player can participate in skirmishes so long as their Good Fellow or sworn siblings are directly involved. Otherwise, they will be done automatically by Chieftains. Units consist of one hero leading a large group of men by their side. The number of men available can mean the difference between life and death. Arms are also needed to reduce casualties and sustain arrow attacks. A fully-packed unit is worth 34 gold in provisions; the amount of supplies a unit consumes determines how long an army can last for the duration of a battle. Up to 10 units may participate at a time while the rest are put on standby. Body points are not only used for inputting commands, they also affect a character's combat performance. Units with less than 10 body points will suffer from fatigue and skip their turn to rest. Those with 0 points cannot resist capture, making them a liability for their respective side. The winning condition shared by both sides is to defeat the opposing ruler or all enemy commanders until their provisions run out. However, the invading army must accomplish that goal or occupy every castle within 30 days to win whereas the defending forces may choose to outlast their enemies instead. ;Attack Commands Below is a list of commands any unit can issue. Similar to main commands, they consume body points and yield experience if carried out successfully. :* results highlighted in red only apply if the command fails. *'Move' - Commands involving movement. (BP -1) **'Regular' - Move to an adjacent hex. Will stop if hex is right next to an enemy unit, though bypassing them is possible if the player's character has 4 times more men than the opponent. **'Charge' - Move and attack in the same turn. Costs more movement points than regular mobility. *'Attack' - Commands involving offensive actions. **'Melee' - Attack an enemy unit directly through melee combat. Can also damage ships. (BP -2, STR +1) **'Archery' - Attack an enemy unit within 2 straight hexes. Characters with 60 dexterity points are able to use this command while those with 85 or above can target heroes as well. (BP -2, DEX +1) **'Magic' - Attack enemies with magic. Aside from reducing the target's body points and men, it also paralyzes weaker units momentarily. Its range and power depend on the caster's own wisdom with the minimum amount being 80. This command only works if used during cloudy days by a character with at least 50 body points. (BP -20, WIS +5) **'Duel' - Challenge an enemy unit to a duel. Does not work on heroes residing in castles. The fight lasts until one of the duelists loses all of their body points and becomes a captive. If a duelist has plenty of troops, they may be able to whittle down the opponent's stamina before the duel can truly begin. Should a character win against a stronger foe, their strength and dexterity will directly increase by 1. (BP -5/-4, STR +15/+5, DEX +15/+5) *'Rest' - Skip own turn. Heroes with less than 40 body points regain 2 points. *'Special' - Commands used for gaining a tactical advantage. **'Fireball' - Launch a fireball towards an adjacent hex. Can only be done by heroes with 60 wisdom points or higher. Its chances of working are affected by the terrain and season. If the wind's direction and weather conditions are favorable, it may spread to other hexes by the end of a single day. Those caught in the blaze will lose men and body points. (BP -1, DEX +1, WIS +1) **'Put Out' - Extinguish flames within a hex. Success depends on dexterity (must be 40 or above), weather, and terrain. (BP -1, DEX +1, WIS +1) **'Reinforce' - Call for reinforcements. Only 1 can be deployed per turn. *'Flee' - Retreat to an adjacent territory. If the escaping unit still remains on the invaded prefecture, they may be called upon as reinforcements after 7 days. *'View' - Views data on all heroes participating in battle. Uses up a turn when viewing hostile units. Present units are highlighted in white while reinforcements are shown in blue. After capturing an enemy officer, the player is given several options to decide their fate. They may be recruited as an ally, kept imprisoned for an indefinite amount of time, exiled to another prefecture, or simply executed. Fallen heroes are less likely to be recruited, so imprisoning them can be wise in case they change their mind. Ships play an ancillary role in battles as they are solely used for moving on watery terrain. They can be bought at a shipyard or built by a character with the right qualifications. However, they will be sunk if hit by melee attacks or fireballs; steersmen may escape to safety while others have a much higher chance of being captured. Weather conditions and terrain can hinder both armies depending on the time and location. They also change throughout the seasons, forcing the player to work their way around the elements. There are four types of weather in the game: clear, cloud, rain, and snow. Obviously, the fireball command cannot be used when the weather is rainy or snowy. Changes in climate also affect which way the wind blows and can alter different landscapes. Below is a list of terrain with their respective stats. :* can only be crossed by using a ship. Movement cost is halved for characters with the Steersman skill. Scenarios Four different scenarios (two in the MSX2 port) are available from the start. Each one has a list of heroes the player can choose from. #'1101 A.D.' - Leopard Headed murders the agents of Gao Qiu and is exiled to the frontier as a result. Good for beginners. Playable characters include Tattooed Priest, Nine Dragons, Leopard Headed, Hairy Priest, and Blue Face Beast. All are in exile. #'1103 A.D.' - Welcome Rain hesitatingly kills his unfaithful wife and flees. Playable characters are the same as the first scenario but with the inclusion of Welcome Rain and Heavenly King. #'1104 A.D.' - Welcome Rain composes a revolutionary song that leads to him being captured. Playable characters include Tattooed Priest, Nine Dragons, Black Whirlwind, River Dragon, and Heavenly King. #'1105 A.D.' - Heavenly King falls in battle after being struck by White Lion's poison arrow. By far the most advanced scenario due to all current factions gaining considerable power. Playable characters include Tattooed Priest, Nine Dragons, Welcome Rain, and Bold Eagle. Upon choosing a character, four of their stats (body, strength, dexterity, and wisdom) will be numerically randomized, though the player may adjust them as many times as they wish. Once ability levels have been decided, the game's difficulty setting will pop up; 1 is the easiest level and 5 is the hardest. Up to 7 players may be chosen. During a multiplayer game, any player who quits will have their side controlled by the computer instead. Expansions *Suikoden: Tenmei no Chikai - A remake for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn with overhauled graphics and music arrangements. *Suikoden: Tendou 108 Hoshi - An enhanced port for PCs and consoles. Character occupations have a more tremendous effect in battle. Related Media One guidebook for the game was published by KOEI on October 1, 1996. A soundtrack CD includes game music and an original image song. This vocal song was reprinted onto Koei Soundware Vocal Collections Vol. 1 and THE BEST OF KOEI Vol. 1. Image Song *DREAMS COME TRUE :Performed by Kengo Kurozumi Gallery BK JP Cover.png|Remake cover BK JP Cover 2.png|Suikoden: Tendou 108 Hoshi cover External Links *Product listing *Classic Game entry - experience trial is free and can be played without a myGAMECITY account. *Sourcenext release Category:Games